Cosplay!
by Calafair
Summary: When Yuna awoke, she found herself in the middle of a cosplay event and she has no memory of the past save her name. Then she meets Tidus and his oddly garbed friends. Things get strange as they soon discover the powers their costumes endow them...


Hey! This is my first FFX fanfic! I plan to include quite a number of crossovers with some animes and FF8. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue with it or just give it up.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Yuna, Tidus and Alphonse Elric does not belong to me. (Sadly...) 

The sun was beating down mercilessly on a large group of strangely dressed people. A bustle of activities was taking place as people streamed in and out the building into the square. Many were standing in groups posing for pictures while some adjusted their strange garments as they walked.

"Ahh! This costume is killing me!" Callie cried as she took off the metallic helmet and wiped the sweat from her forehead,

"You were the one who wanted to be Alphonse Elric," Kai pointed out, swinging his blue sword back and forth.

"Well I didn't expect it to be this hot!" Callie said, wishing she could take off her suit of armor.

"Well then, get inside the building! Why stand out in the sun anyway?" Kai asked, even though he knew the answer --- Callie was obsessed about finding a Yuna look-alike.

"Yuna is soo pretty!" Callie beamed, "I love her! I love her! I wish there was someone who looks like her!"

"Okay…" Kai said, trying not to roll his eyes. He had heard Callie gush about Yuna for years and somehow she never seemed to get sick of it. "I'm going to get a drink yeah? I'll meet you at the candy floss stand."

Kai waved at Callie, who was not even looking at him as she busily scanned the surroundings for Yuna look-alikes. He shook his head. Callie was crazy; she would never find a person who looks like Yuna. Flopping a few quarters into the machine, Kai pressed on the Coke option and bent down to take his drink. Kai unscrew the cap and was about to drink from the bottle when from the corner of his eyes, he noticed a girl in a summoner costume fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the face of a boy, looking at her rather concernedly. He wore a metallic necklace on his neck and a kind of yellow vest. Next to him on the ground was a blue sword. She blinked in surprised and sat up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking in every inch of her lovely face.

She was the splitting image of Yuna, Kai thought. Her eyes were green and blue, probably the work of colored contact lenses. Her face was lovely beyond belief. Her hair fell softly on her beautiful radiant face as she looked at him with a most tender yet vulnerable expression.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking into his eyes. His garment seemed to be strangely familiar, where had she seen it before?

Kai loved her voice. It was beautiful and melodious, so soft and pleasant to the ears.

"Cosplay event," Kai replied, "I think the heat was too much for you, you fainted a while ago."

Cosplay event? What was that? She looked around, still seeing the same spectacle she had seen just a while ago. People dressed up in the strangest mix of costumes. From somber black robes to bright colored hairs. It was very odd indeed.

"Here, have something to drink," He said, passing her the bottle of Coke.

She looked at the bottle. What a strange looking thing, she took it hesitantly, looking at the bubbly black drink within. What was that?

Kai stared at her. What a strange but beautiful girl. "Drink it," He said, "I haven't drank from it yet, so don't worry."

Drink? Drink the disgusting looking bubbly black liquid? She continued to stare at the bottle.

Why wasn't she drinking it? Maybe she's on a diet. Coke abstinence perhaps. Kai thought as he smiled and said, "It's okay. You don't have to drink it if you don't like it. What's your name, by the way? Callie would go insane when she sees you."

She searched her memory for her name and somehow she remembered it. It was the only thing she remembered so far. "Yu…Yuna. Who's Callie?" She said slowly.

"She's a friend of mine. She's nut about you, I mean Yuna from the game. And I know you're dressed as Yuna. But what's your real name?"

She blinked. What an odd question. Why didn't he believe her? "My name is Yuna," She repeated, this time with more conviction. Then she asked him, "That sword. Is it real?"

He stared at her incredulously. No matter how he looked at his plastic blue sword, it never looked real to anyone. Kai thought that maybe she was playing with him and so he decided to play along. "Yeah, of course. I need this to protect you."

"Protect … me?"

He smiled and offered her his hand, "My name is Tidus, Lady Yuna. It is my duty to protect you."

She took his hand in surprise as he helped her up.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Callie screamed.

"Sorry," Hui said, "I had to fix my hair a little."

"It looks troublesome," Callie says, eyeing Hui's spiky hair warily.

Hui was wearing a white collared shirt too large for her and she had paired it up with blue pants. She had painstakingly spiked her short hair and purple sunglasses settled loosely on her nose.

"Well at least it's cooling, that shirt of yours," Callie complained, "My armor is killing me."

"Clef's dying too," Hui chuckled, "with that black leather jacket and it's furry at the nape."

"Ack!" was all Clef managed to squeak out. He's weird, very weird.

"Did you bring the kitty toys?" Callie asked. Her costume of Alphonse Elric could only be complete with the addition of cute kitty cats.

"I checked my house and realize I don't have any." Hui said with a sheepish look on her face, "But I brought a substitute. I put it in the locker you can take a look later."

"What is it?" Callie stared at her suspiciously.

"Where's Kai?" Hui quickly said, changing the subject.

"He's gone off to buy a drink," Callie said, "and I don't understand why he had to dress up as Tidus. Why Tidus? I don't like Tidus, I only like …"

"Yuna," Hui and Clef said unanimously.

"Yes we know, we know." Hui nodded.

"I haven't found a single Yuna look-alike all day! None of them even come close!"

"Kai's back," Clef pointed out.

"There's someone dressed as Yuna next to him. Tidus and Yuna. Hah!" Hui said.

"Maybe he found a Yuna look-alike!" Callie said, hopping up and down at the possibility.

"Hey guys let me introduce to you … this is Yuna," Kai said, smiling.

Callie stared at Yuna, eyes widening at every aspect of her features and her jaws dropped to the ground.

"Oh my …."

To be continued…

NOTE: The first chapter will be a little confusing for some, but by the second chapter (if I ever decide to write on) things should clear up a little more. Can anyone guess Hui's and Clef's costume?


End file.
